User talk:Kamikaze839
RE:Edit The reference is Anime Episode - Harribel's Past.SaifShinobi (talk) 12:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tumbnail Margin Yo yo. I see Salubri has added margin to the thumbs on the left side of the page, but he forgot or refused to add suitable margin to the thumbs on the right side of the page. He added thumb.tleft {margin-right: 7px !important;} and what should be added as well is thumb.tright {margin-left: 7px !important;}. Also, is Salubri incapable of answering himself? 19:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Violation Warning Count Chart Suggestion Hi Kamikaze839, AS you had said on the Policy and Standards Committee talk page, you said that you would put up a draft for a chart on what activities violate policies, how many times warnings will be given about said activity before blocking, and stating the baseline duration of the block. I have a suggestion that you may or may not have already addressed. I was recently looking at some Fight Summary articles, and had noticed there was a user who was engaging in continuous, multiple edits to a single page activities. This user was already taken care of by an administrator, but I thought it might be good to bring this up. Obviously, such activities are not exactly policy violations, but it can be an activity that can make things more difficult and time consuming for others to check the changes to a particular page and undo any edits if they feel something's off. It also could be something that can be seen as "fluffing up the number of one's user edits." Anyway, I do not know how far the implementation of the standardization of disciplinary action has gone, but I hope that it has gone well so far. Thanks in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 23:16, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner hey, i want to become a part of the grammar corner so please advise me as to how i can......also, tell me which articles can i work on and where can i find them??? Ichigosama (talk) 20:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) thnkx a lot...... Ichigosama (talk) 21:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner very few articles are listed as medium priority and low priority articles are very boring to work on(they can only be worked on once a month or so)......i want to contribute to the grammar corner and i am regularly on this wiki.....please increase the list of medium priority articles -- 15:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rewording, etc. I have been informed of the rewording issues, as well as the editing of my profile. Although I've had this account since last year, I wasn't really focused on editing until this summer. Furthermore, the only precautions I took before editing were reading the policy (which I should've taken more heavily). I am sorry for all the inconvenience that I've caused to the members of the Wiki and will do my best to avert issues like this again. Still though, I do very much appreciate your input. --Mokierie (talk) 02:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Responding to topic Re:Featured User Well, that's a pleasant surprise. o_o Anyways, my responses to the interview questions are as follows, in respective order: #One day I wanted to find out some information on my favourite character, Gin Ichimaru, so I did some Googling and discovered this glorious website. #I like how everything on this Wiki is so organised and planned out. It fills me with awe. #I developed an editing passion long ago, from the Combat Arms Wiki. When I came across this Wiki, I thought, well, why not give a helping hand? #I try to contribute whenever I can. Whenever I see a mistake that I can fix, I'll fix it. If it's out of my hands, I'll seek administrative help. #I'd make the search toolbar of 'Bleach Wiki Answers' unable to extend outside its allocated box on the Home page. 06:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC)